Ocean Kitsune
by Sharingan000
Summary: Bella finds out that she is adopted and is actually of Asian and American, as well as an Ocean Kitsune. She gets a call to go to Beacon Hills for her new job. There she meets Scott, Kira, Malia, Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski, Chris Argent, Derek Hale, Braeden, Liam, and the ever so handsome Deputy Jordan Parrish. Bella/Parrish
1. Chapter 1

**Ocean Kitsune**

**Summary:** Bella finds out that she is adopted and is actually of Asian and American, as well as an Ocean Kitsune. She gets a call to go to Beacon Hills for her new job. There she meets Scott, Kira, Malia, Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski, Chris Argent, Derek Hale, Braeden, Liam, and the ever so handsome Deputy Jordan Parrish. Bella/Parrish

**Summary:** **I do not own Twilight or Teen Wolf.**

**Chapter One:**

Bella's POV

It's been months since the Cullens left. I broke free from my depression and lived a little, hung out with my friends at school and in La Push, dug deeper into my studies, and apologized to my dad. Everything was falling into place. I graduated as valedictorian and graduated college in criminology with a bachelors degree of four years.

I got into the job of being an FBI agent and was a success in murders, kidnappings, and rape or assault victims. But for fun, I have my own website of videos all of me playing rock music or any genre and drumming along. It's fun and I have tons of views, followers, tags on Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, and Snapchat. Yay me!

I am now currently driving from Seattle to Forks to celebrate my twenty second birthday, dad, the pack, the imprints, and the elders insisted I drive down there.

I pull up to the driveway of the house I've lived in for my whole high school year. It has some good and bad memories, but mostly good.

I throw my shoulder bag over my head and on my left shoulder. I made sure that I had everything I need in my bag, my phone, my charger, my iPad, my earbuds, pocket knife, pepper spray, and my badge. My gun was currently in my hip holster.

I tugged my leather jacket and walked to the house. I still had keys to this house just incase. I took them out and unlocked the front door. Walking in, I saw it was really dark and strangely quiet. Looking beside the coat hanger, I see that there is a metal bat.

I grab that and hold it tight in my hands. I slowly and carefully walk towards the living room. The lights are off and the only light shining is the one from the windows. The light flipped on and someone jumped in my face. I screamed a bit, so did the person. I saw it was Paul and held the bat back.

"Paul, what the hell was that for?!" I exclaimed, slightly swinging the bat up and down.

"I was merely trying to jump out and yell 'surprise'." He said, as everyone else came out from hiding. "And why the hell do you have Charlies bat?"

"I thought you were a predator." I defended.

"Hey hey hey," Dad says getting in between us. "No hitting the birthday girl." He told Paul.

Over the years, Paul softened on me and became my brother. He would listen to me as I explained my depression when the Cullens left me.

"Happy twenty second, sweetheart." Dad says, hugging me, but not before taking the bat from me and putting it to the side.

"Thanks dad." I said smiling.

We spent the night talking, eating, and making fun of each other. For presents I got a new knife from dad, a Quileute charm bracelet from Sue, a new phone case from Sam, a new cookbook from Emily, some new leather boots from Kim, a stuffed fox from Quil, a red Mighty Morphin Power Rangers hat from Embry, a Daryl Dixon wallet that says 'If Daryl dies, we riot' from Jacob, a cute drawing from Claire, a hand crafted silver bullet on a chain from Billy, a hand woven quilt from Old Quil, a cute dress from Leah, a new zombie video game from Seth, new headphones from Brady, and a cute La Push snowglobe from Collin.

"Oh my god, thank you so much guys." I said giving everyone a hug.

Soon everyone left and I stayed with dad to clean up. Once we were done, dad pulled me into the living room to talk.

"Bella, there's something I've been meaning to tell you but I didn't know how." He said hesitantly.

"What is it dad?" I paused. "Whatever it is dad, I promise not to overreact."

"Sweetheart… You're adopted." He said.

"I'm adopted?" He nodded, looking down at the floor. "Dad, you raised me, so you'll always be my dad." I told him. He smiled and hugged me.

"You should know that your parents were both half asian and half american." He said. He walked to the shelf and pulled out an old shoebox. "When we found you at the adoption center, this was with you. You can look at this when you get to your house, it's getting late so you should get driving."

I smiled and hugged him again. "I love you dad."

"Love you too, Bella." He said to me.

I left dads house with the box. It only took me an hour or two to get to my apartment in Seattle. Once I got to my place, I dropped everything else in my arms and took the box to the living room.

Opening the box, the first thing I see is a metal blue silver ninja star that has what looked like foxes around the center circle. I carefully set that aside and looked inside. There were pictures of a couple who looked to be twenty nine years old and looked to be of American and Asian lineage.

On the back of the photo was writing: _Hiro and Mia Hamada and their beautiful daughter Isabella Miyo Hamada. _

Then there was a birth certificate, then more pictures of me as a baby, and some photos of my mother pregnant with me. Then there was a small Japanese dagger was black, blue, and gold with Japanese writing. Looking it up, I found out it translated into Isabella. I also saw a black box filled with black daggers that seemed really light in weight.

At the very bottom of the shoebox was an old envelope. I picked that up and opened it to reveal a letter written beautifull, similar to my handwriting.

_Dear Isabella,_

_If you are reading this, that means we are dead. I'm sorry to let you live without us having to take care of you and raise you ourselves. You must know that our Japanese lineage and family bloodline is leading to something supernatural. _

_I am an Ocean Kitsune, meaning I am a trickster fox who can control water. You father is the same as I am. And seeing as you are our daughter, you will have the same powers. There are different kinds of kitsunes; fire, ocean, wild, thunder, celestial, and the evil nogitsune. Do not summon a nogitsune, if you do, it could possess anyone even loved ones. The small black daggers can summon powerful spirits called the oni. They can detect if there is a nogitsune in someone. They can only show up in the night. Use them wisely. All you have to do is break them in half. Make sure that they do not get into the wrong hands._

_The reason your father and I are dead is because an Alpha pack was threatening to kill us because of our power. So I performed a ritual to block you powers so that they couldn't find you. On the back of this letter is a spell in Japanese you have to say to unblock it. _

_The star you have is a tail, your first tail crafted by your grandfather, my father, a Kitsune as well, for when you were born. The dagger is from you grandmother on your fathers side for you as another gift when you were born._

_Again, I am sorry you never got to know us. But now, Isabella, that your father and I will always love you, even in spirit. No matter what, we will always watch over you. I hope you grew up with loving parents and supporting friends. _

_Be safe my child._

_Sincerely, your parents,_

_Mia and Hiro Hamada_

They loved me… My birth parents loved me… I couldn't stop the tears from falling, I wiped them away and took deep breaths. Turning the letter over, sure enough, it was all in Japanese.

_Mukashi jumon wa watashi ni kyasuto shi, kono burokku o watashi no chikara ni sakujo suru dakara watashi wa, mushōdenakereba naranai watashi to watashi no aisuruhito o mamoru koto ga dekiru yō ni suru ni kono jumon o baindo kaijo watashi ga katsute nanideatta ka, watashi o tsukuru _(A long time ago, a spell was cast upon me, remove this block on my powers, so I shall be free, to be able to protect myself and my loved ones, unbind this spell, make me what I was once)

Seemed simple enough. I stood from the couch and walked to an open space in the living room. I took a deep breath and gave myself some support.

"Okay Bella, you got this. You looked up the pronunciation on google and it's going to be perfectly fine. All I have to do is say the spell and I'll become a frickin' ocean kitsune." I muttered. One last deep breath and here we go, "_Mukashi jumon wa watashi ni kyasuto shi, kono burokku o watashi no chikara ni sakujo suru dakara watashi wa, mushōdenakereba naranai watashi to watashi no aisuruhito o mamoru koto ga dekiru yō ni suru ni kono jumon o baindo kaijo watashi ga katsute nanideatta ka, watashi o tsukuru." _

I looked at the mirror hanging on the wall in front of me and saw my eyes glow cobalt blue and my skin glow in a light blue aura. With a loud gasp, I felt energy flow through my body and drop the letter in my hands. I fell to my knees and took in deep breaths of air. It was painful at first, but then felt like an exotic sensation. Like a…. You know what, I'm not even gonna say.

After it faded and my eyes went back to their normal brown, I stood up shakily, which was difficult in heels which I learned to walk and run in.

I looked around and then to my small fishtank. Inside was a small red and white koi fish I named Cujo. Hey, I know the movie's based on a killer dog, but I like the name. I held my hand out and concentrated. The water shook a little, I clenched my fists and it shook a little more. Popping my hand open, a small water bubble floated over the tank and water.

I gasp and squeal in excitement, breaking my concentration and making the bubble fall back in the tank and splash a bit. I laugh nervously.

"Oops." I say out loud to myself. I manage to move the water back into the tank. "I'm an ocean kitsune." I whisper to myself. My phone rings and I pull it out of my pocket.

It's the station. I click answer and do the usual stuff.

"Detective Swan." I answer.

"_Detective, I apologise for calling you so late but we got a call that there are dozens murders in Beacon Hills, California. We need you to go down there and help Beacon Hills Police Department solve them with Agent McCall. You're the best we got." _

"Of course, anything to get around the country. Is is long term or short term?" I ask them.

"_Long term. I apologize, but you're going to have to move to Beacon Hills. Don't worry, the station will pay for your new house, movers trucks, and other stuff you need." _

"I understand. When should I leave?"

"_You can have a week or two to get everything you need done."_

"Thanks for the notice."

"_No problem." _Then I hung up.

I guess I'm moving to Beacon Hills. I don't need to fly there, so I'll just drive there. Oh and I have some family there in Beacon Hills. Uncle John **(A/N: I'll just call him that because that's what I saw when I looked it up.) **and my cousin Stiles, his real name is Stan he likes Stiles. He's a still in high school, but even as kids when I was older, they let me hang out with them.

I sigh and put all of my stuff back in the shoebox. I took the shoebox with me to my room and set it on my dresser.

I changed into neon pink boy shorts and a red spaghetti strapped tank top. Laying in my bed, I thought about todays events.

Paul scares me when he's supposed to say 'surprise', dad tells me I'm actually adopted, I find out I'm an Asian American, then I find out I'm an ocean Kitsune, I can summon spirits called the oni, and now I have to move to Beacon Hills for my new job.

God watch over me….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Bella's POV

I'm finally here, Beacon Hills. The packing only took two weeks and I had time to say goodbye to everyone. They understood why I had to move. But also, during those two weeks, I practiced my powers. Now I can make shapes out of the water and freeze water.

I just drove passed the sign that said 'Welcome to Beacon Hills'. Now all I have to do is drop off the trailer to my new house and then head down to the BHPD (Beacon Hills Police Department) and introduce myself to everyone.

I make it to my house and see that it is right next to the McCall house, Scott and Melissa. Oh my god, my friends! I smile at their house and get to work, unhooking the trailer from my Ford F-150. It's black and my baby, I named it Jinxx after the guitarist from Black veil Brides.

"Need some help?" I yelp a bit and pull out my pepper spray. I turn around quickly to see teenage Scott McCall. "Bella?" He says.

"Scott!" I exclaim, putting my pepper spray back in my pocket and hugging my childhood best friend. "You scared the living daylights out of me." I said.

"Sorry, I just saw you struggling a bit and thought you could use some help. I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing in Beacon Hills?"

"Ask Sheriff Stilinski tomorrow and he'll tell you." I say. "And yes, I need help, I have to go somewhere for my job." He laughs when I clasp my hands together and beg.

"Sure, anything for my BFFAA." He tells me.

"What did that stand for again?" I ask him smiling.

"Best Friend Forever And Always. Remember you, me, and Stiles came up with that?"

"Oh yeah, we promised each other that we would always be best friends, pretty much like brothers and sister, forever. We even made necklaces out of small rope and small wooden crescent moon charms." I said, pulling my necklace out. It was a crescent moon with a smaller moon in it on a small brown rope. I never take it off.

"I still have mine." He says, pulling his out. It was identical to mine, Stiles was the same. "Now, how about that trailer."

"Yes please." I motioned him to the back of my truck where the trailer connected to my baby.

He easily unhooked it and I thanked him and offered to make him my famous chicken pot pie.

"Are you kidding me? When have I ever refused your pie?" He asks with a grin.

"When you were sick with that bad cold and when I asked you, you refused. That was when I said 'Who are you, and what have you done with Scott McCall?'"

"Hey, in my defense, getting sick makes you drowsy and not hungry."

"Sure sure." I said, using Jacob's words. "Now, I gotta go, so I'll give you a call when I get that pie ready. By Scott, see you later."

"Bye Bella, I gotta get to Kira's house." This made me freeze before my hand could touch my car door.

"Who's Kira?" I asked him. He looked reluctant to say until I figured it out. "Ooh, Scotty's got a girlfriend! Scotty's got a girlfriend! Scotty's got a girlfriend! Scotty's got a girlfriend!" I said pointing to him and hopping up and down.

"Yeah yeah, I've got a girlfriend. Now go, we both have somewhere to be, and I don't want you to be late for whatever it is you have to do."

"Okay fine, bye Scott!" I say, hopping into my baby and driving to BHPD.

I made it to the station and killed the engine on Jinxx. I hopped out of the car and grabbed my shoulder bag with everything I need.

Walking into the station, I went to the front desk where a lady was on her computer. "Hi, how may I held you?" She asked. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my badge.

"Detective Swan. I got a call from Seattle PD telling me you guys need assistance with some murders going on." I said simply.

"Ah yes, Deputy Parrish can help you with that. One second," She stood up from behind the desk and went to the door where I saw other cops in the back at their desks. "Parrish, Detective Swan is here." She called out.

Then a guy turned around and I saw the most handsome man I have ever seen. He had sandy brown hair that was perfectly combed, grey eyes, and a chiseled jaw. Holy fucking shit, this guy is a fucking god!

He put whatever he was looking at down on his desk and walked over to me.

"Detective Swan, I'm Deputy Parrish. Welcome to Beacon Hills." He flashed me a handsome smile that gave me butterflies in my stomach and I couldn't help but smile back.

"It's good to be back in Beacon Hills." He looked confused and interested. "I used to come here as a kid over the summer and stay with my cousin and uncle."

"Who's your uncle, if you don't mind me asking." He said.

"I don't mind at all. My uncle is Sheriff John Stilinski." He looked surprised.

"Your uncle is the sheriff?" I nodded. "Wow, um if you want to talk to him he's in his office."

"Thank you, I would appreciate it. But first, I'll need a favor."

"Of course." I reached into my bag and pulled out my camera.

"Okay, there is a 75% chance he is going to be gobsmacked and have a very surprised face. So if it's no trouble, I would like you to take a picture of him."

"It's not trouble at all." He said, taking the camera and turning it on. We walked into the back and to Uncle Johns office.

I looked in the window and he was currently looking into some files. A highlighter in his hand, the cap in between his teeth, and a pen behind his ear. Parrish knocked on the door and walked in.

"Sheriff, the detective from Seattle in here and would like to speak with you." He said.

"Okay, send 'em in." Parrish walked in and opened the door wider for me. I walked in and almost laughed at his face.

His jaw dropped and the cap fell from his mouth. The highlighter fell from his hand and rolled off the desk. His eyes were wide as saucers and his eyebrows rose to his hair. Parris took a picture and tried to contain his laughter.

"Poor uncle John," I said in a British accent. "He's lost his marbles and is frozen from his mental illness." I said, walking up beside him and putting a hand to his forehead. He broke out of his shock and smiled.

"Bella. You're the detective from Seattle?" He asked.

"Uh is my famous chicken pot pie the best?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well I'll be, how've you been since I last saw you?" He asked, hugging me. Parrish gave me my camera back and went back to do some work. But not before he flashed me a smile.

"I've been good. Graduated college with a bachelors degree and studied major criminology. I became a success surprisingly." I said, sitting on the couch in front of his desk.

"Well it's not a surprise to me. You're a smart girl, but it is a surprise that you would go for criminology." He said.

"Hey those Hawaii Five-O, Criminal Minds, Magnum P.I. shows got me influenced and inspired. And it's all your fault." I teased.

"Hey, I thought you liked those shows? Who was it that always quoted Higgins when Stiles broke something that belonged to you."

"Hey, you have to admit, Stiles can sometimes be a little…"

"Weird, idiotic?" He finished for me. I nodded in approval.

A knock on the door interrupts our conversation and we both turn to see Stiles, Scott, and a strawberry blond haired girl. Uncle John motions them in and they do so.

"Bella?" Scott says. "What are you doing here?" I just pulled out my badge for them to see. "No way, you're a detective?"

"Yep…" I said, popping the 'p'. Stiles gasped and pulled me into a bear hug, spinning me around.

"Bella! How is my older cousin, sister figure, and best friend?" He says. I giggle and he puts me down.

"I'm good, graduated high school as valedictorian, graduated college with a bachelors degree in criminology, and I moved here in Beacon Hills for all the murder investigations." I explain.

"Really? Yes, I'm not alone in this." Stiles was always a snoop and would listen in on Uncle John's calls.

"I'm confuzzled." I say, looking to the three men around me.

"Stiles often helps me with my cases and helps find connections. He even has his own clear board with a tape dispenser attached to is. He's a big help." Uncle John explains.

"Ah, well Stiles, find the connection of Pierce the Veil and quesadilla's."

"Okay so Pierce the Veil is a rock band. They are a really good band. And another really good thing is food. And an example of food is quesadilla. Bam!" He says, making a rock symbol with his fingers.

"Okay okay, I admit you're good." I said laughing a bit. "Now that you know who the newbie is, AKA Moi, I need desperate help unpacking at my new house." I said folding my hands together and giving the three of them a pleading look.

"I'll help." Stiles said raising a hand.

"Me too." Scott said. "Anything for my sister-from-another-mister."

"I'm definitely helping. I need to get out of the statio today."

"Come on, let's go." I said. The four of us walked out of the station and to our separate vehicles; Uncle John in his cruiser, Stiles in his Jeep, Scott on his bike, and me in Jinxx, my baby.

I led them to my house which was right next to Scotts obviously. The trailer was still there, locked and untouched. Thank Gandhi!

"Hey Scott, Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski." I heard a voice say. Two girls walked up to us and either kissed Stiles or Scott. I raised an eyebrow at uncle John in question.

"This is Malia, Stiles' girlfriend and Kira, Scotts girlfriend." He explained.

"Yeah, Malia, Kira this is my cousin Bella. She just moved here from Forks for her job." Stiles explains to them.

"What's your job?" Kira asks curiously.

"I'm a detective." I stated with a kind grin. They seem like nice girls.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you." Malia said, holding her hand out. I smiled and took it, shaking it a bit.

"Likewise." I told her. She smiled back.

"Oh, did you just move here?" Kira asked. I nodded.

"Yes I did, Stiles, Scott, and Uncle John here was just about to help me unpack."

"Can we help?" Malia asked, Kira nodding in agreement.

"Oh no, you probably have something else important to do." I said to them, shaking my head.

"No we don't actually." Malia spoke up. "So we have all day to help with anything you need."

"Thank you. Okay, let's get to work." I opened the trailer and unlocked by new house. "Oh, almost forgot." I exclaimed. I jogged to my truck and opened the backseat door. "Hi Cujo." I said, pulling out the bag of water holding my white koi fish.

"Nice, you have a koi fish." Kira said, walking up to me and looking at my fish.

"Yup, this is Cujo."

"Why would you name your cute koi fish after a rabid, and monstrous dog?" Stiles asked.

"Because I thought the name was cute." I defended. He put his hands up and stepped back. "Okay, _now_ let's get to work."

We spent the whole day unloading the truck, fixing stuff, messing around, joking, dancing when a good song comes on from my iPod plugged into my speaker, and taking breaks. After about two hours, everything is unpacked and now we're relaxing in the living room, watching TV and eating junk food.

At least I had the right mind to go shopping right away to stock up.

"Well, now that everything is unpacked, I need to take a shower. Feel free to raid the fridge or take from the pantry." I said.

"Don't mind if I do." Stiles said and practically sped to the kitchen. "Wooh, she bought Twinkies!" Malia and Scott immediately ran up from their seats and ran to the kitchen, pushing each other. Kira shook her head and laughed, standing up.

"I'll go make sure they don't wreck the place."

"Thank you, you're a life saver." She smiled at me and walked to the kitchen.

"Ooh, footballs on!" Uncle John said excited and watched with complete interest. I rolled my eyes, but smiled.

I walked away from the living room and to my room where I had a bathroom connected to it. It was a simple bathroom, but as big as my old bedroom at dads house in Forks.

I stripped from my old clothes and took a long, relaxing shower. All my sore and tense muscles became loose once the hot water hit my skin. Once I was done, I shut the water off and used my powers to get the water off my skin and hair. I honestly love being a kitsune. I know that someday I'll have to tell dad, uncle John, and Scott, they are the only ones I truly trust right now. I know Renee will call me a freak, she was never much of a mother.

I got changed in skinny jeans, a black tank top, a red and black flannel, and black knee high boots. I brushed my hair and let it fall over my back. I slipped back out to where everyone else was to see them laughing at Scott who had a mushed Twinkie all over his face. Stiles had traces of the Twinkie on his hand, so I guess he was responsible.

"Hey, that's a waste of good Twinkies." I playfully scolded. The two boys looked sheepish and gave off nervous chuckles. "I'll get some napkins." I said, groaning slightly for dramatic effect.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled out some napkins from the cupboard. Walking back, I see Scott licking some Twinkie off his chin, lips, and below his nostrils.

"Here." He took on and wiped the rest off his face.

I sat back down and then Stiles came up with the idea of watching a movie.

"Yeah but what movie?" Kira asked him. He shrugged and walked to my movie selection. Skimming through, he would make noises of approval or disapproval.

"Aha! The Lost Boys! A classic! I love this movie, though I wished it ended differently." He said glumly.

"Yeah, Michael, Star, Sam and the frog brothers die and the vampires live their eternal life of blood, alcohol, smoking, dare devil stunts, and motorcycles with Laddie who loves to be a vampire. I wish it ended like that." I say.

We watch the Lost boys as well as Tarzan, Matrix, Hotel Transylvania, Star Wars, Guardians of the Galaxy, and Finding Nemo.

"Okay, it's getting late. I think it's time to turn in." Uncle John says, getting up from the couch.

"Yeah, I'm getting really drowsy." I said, stretching and yawning.

"I've got to wake up early for school tomorrow." Scott said, Stiles, Kira, and Malia agreeing.

"Well, thank you so much for helping me unpack. It would've taken me weeks to do it by myself." I say gratefully.

"Glad to help." Malia told me. I gave each of them a hug as they walked out the door. I smiled to myself as I thought how great my first day back has been. My childhood best friends both have girlfriends and everything is a-okay!

I remembered that Cujo's bowl is still not filled. I find the bowl in a box by the TV and set it on the counter in the kitchen near the sink. I open the bag with Cujo in it and set it in the sink. Using my powers, I easily levitate Cujo and the water into the bowl without spilling a drop.

I smile and put a sprinkle of fish food for Cujo before setting him on the counter by the archway showing a view of the living room.

I walk to my room and take off my boots, not bothering to change, and fall asleep before my head hits the pillow.

I fall into a dream world and think about a certain grey eyed deputy with a name that rhymes with cherish.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Bella's POV

I woke up and immediately took a shower, brushed my teeth, and picked a clean outfit. For my outfit, I chose black dress pants, black stilettos, a navy blue v neck shirt, and a black jacket like the ones guys wear when they get all dressed up. I slipped into my clothes and put my heels on. I unplugged my phone and walked out of my room into the kitchen.

"Hi Cujo." I said, giving him some fish food. I grabbed a bowl, Lucky Charms, milk, and a spoon. I ate my breakfast while checking my Youtube, Twitter, and Instagram. I have dozens of followers since I post videos and photos of me drumming or shooting at ranges.

I finished breakfast and put my bowl in the sink. Walking back to my room real quick, I got my tail (the ninja star) out from the box and walked back out to my room. I grabbed my shoulder bag and my car keys, walking out the door and locking it, heading to my baby. I slipped the tail in my bag, I don't think I'll go anywhere without it.

Driving, I jammed out to Rascal Flatts and sang along to 'Bless The Broken Road'. I went to McDonalds to get a lot of breakfast sandwiches, hash browns, and some fries for me, Uncle John, the receptionist at the front desk Jenna, she was really nice. I pulled up to the station and cut the engine, hopping out of my car and walking into the station.

"Morning Jenna." I said, pulling out a breakfast sandwich and a hash brown.

"Good morning Detective Swan. And thank you very much, I didn't get anything to eat. You are a life saver." Jenna said with a smile.

"I try." I said, making us both laugh. I walk to the back and head straight to Uncle Johns office. When I get there, I see him and Stiles asleep on chairs behind their desk with their feet up and their heads back, snoring open mouthed. I smirk and walk back out, Parrish looking at me in question. I motion him to stay quiet and point out Uncle John and Stiles sleeping.

"1… 2… 3… BOO!" I exclaim, making Stiles jump and fall off the desk, making stuff fall, and he picks up metal bat nearby. Uncle John jumps up and grabs his gun, aiming it my way. Parrish jumps in front, blocking me from the gun. Aw, how sweet. Uncle John puts his gun away and gives me and Parrish an apologetic look.

"Bella, what the hell were you doing?!" Stiles exclaims.

"Both of you were asleep! Why do you have a bat?" I ask him, stepping out from behind Parrish.

"I thought you were a creeper!" He defended.

"A cre- You know what, I'm not even gonna ask." I said, shaking my head. "Anyway, I brought food for you guys," I said, pointing to Uncle John, Stiles, and Parrish. "because I'm nice." I pulled out their food for them and I sat on the couch in the office, munching down on my sandwich.

"Bella, this is why you're my favorite cousin."

"I'm your only cousin, Stiles."

"That's why you're my favorite." I shake my head and continue eating.

All day, I either worked, messed around with Stiles, talked with Uncle John, or even talked with Parrish whose name I learned to be Jordan. I learned we pretty much had the same interests; protecting others who can't fight for themselves, listening to any type of music, read classic books, and we like to fix cars.

When I was living in Forks, I learned a lot about cars from Jake, Embry, and Quil. They helped a lot, so now I don't have to get my car fixed at repair shops.

After the day was over, I put away all the files I was looking over and put them on my desk in my new office. I shrugged my jacket back on and grabbed my bag from the side of my desk. Putting my phone, my badge, my gun, my key cards, the pepper spray Uncle John gave me just in case, and the old childhood picture Stiles kept that he gave to me. I thought it was sweet he kept it.

It was during the summer when I was ten and Scott and Stiles were eight years old. We decided to ride our bikes to the lake near Scotts house and go swimming because of the stupid heat wave. Melissa, Uncle John and dad came with us 'cause we all needed a day to cool off. I was in my black one piece and the boys were in green or red swimming shorts. I stood in the middle with my arms over the boys shoulders while theirs were around my waist, it was more of a brotherly gesture.

I was too busy studying the picture to notice someone looking over my shoulder. I looked to my left and was met with Parrish's face. I yelped and dropped the photo, putting a hand to my heart and my other hand on my desk.

"Sweet sugar cookies baked by Jesus Christ and mother Mary." I gasped. Parrish laughed a little and picked up the photo.

"Is that you?" He asks. I nod.

"Uh huh, then there's Scott and Stiles. We grew up together but I stopped visiting when my mother made me live with her." I told him.

"I'm sorry." He said, handing me back the photo.

"It's fine. You didn't know." I said.

"Hey!" I felt arms grab me. I moved on instinct. An elbow to the gut, stomp on the foot, grab their neck behind me and toss them over me, fist ready for a punch until I looked at who it was. "Scott?"

"Hey Belly…" He said groaning.

"Oh my god." I realised Parrish stepped back and he helped me pick up Scott and set him on my desk chair. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He groaned again. Sitting up a bit, he popped his back. "Where'd you learn to do that? You used to be super clumsy and trip over nothing."

"I have friends, who are more like siblings to me, have taught me a few things." I explained.

"Who?"

"Jacob Black, Seth Clearwater, Leah Clearwater, Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Quil Ateara, Brady Fuller, Collin Littlesea, and Embry Call."

"Aw, I remember Jake from when I went with Stiles to visit you and Charlie. The four of us would have mud fights and we would go swimming in the nearby lake." Then he noticed the photo. "You kept it."

"Of course I kept it. Now, what is your reason for scaring the crap out of me?" I asked him.

"Well, I came to tell you that I was going to take my best friend out to lunch with my mom." Scott said.

"Aww, Scotty. Of course I'll have carrots and chocolate pudding with you like you used to." I teased.

"One time, that was one time." He groaned. "Now come on, or I'll carry you over my shoulder."

"Come on, my brother from another mother, we got some food that needs eating right away." I said, grabbing my stuff and heading out with Scott. He got on his bike and I hopped in my truck.

We drove straight to a small chipotle place and I got a steak bowl which I love so much. Scott got a burrito with steak, beans, and all that stuff. We sat at a table and ate, but had a ton of conversation.

"So what happened up in Forks? I'm curious." Scott said, his mouth slightly full.

"Well, I went to high school and did all that. But I did end up dating someone. His name was Edward. I fell in love, but we had a falling out on my eighteenth birthday. Three days later, he breaks up with me in the middle of the woods where Sam Uley found me shivering and shaking at four in the morning. But I moved on when I realised he was a controlling son of a bitch." I said.

"If he ever comes your way, call me and I'll kill him for you. No one hurts my sister from another mister." Scott says, taking a monstrous bite from his burrito.

"Thanks Scotty." I said gratefully. We ate and talked about our childhood and all the good memories.

We finished eating and I stood up to throw my trash away when someone bumped into me and I dropped my bag, making everything fall out.

"Oh I am so sorry." Said a woman.

"It's fine. I wasn't watching where I was going." I said. The lady, Scott, and I bent down to pick up my stuff. I took my bag and put my stuff back in, my badge, my phone, my charger, my wallet, the photo, and all that stuff. But when I couldn't find one last item, I panicked but then I saw Scott had it in his hands. He looked at it in shock and remembrance. Wait what?

"Again, I'm sorry." The lady said as we stood back up.

"Oh it's okay. No harm done." She smiled and walked away.

"You're like her…." Scott said. I turned to him confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He hesitated before grabbing my wrist.

"Follow me in your truck." Was all he said before hopping on his bike. I did as he said and got in my truck, following him as he rode.

After a few twenty minutes of driving, I parked in front of what looked like an old building. I got out of my truck and grabbed my bag. Scott got off his bike and motioned me to follow. I did so without another word and we walked up the stairs. Soon we came across a large metal door which Scott opened by sliding to the side.

"Derek?" Scott called out. Immediately, a guy with dark spiky hair, green eyes, a beard scruff, a muscular build, and an almost dark demeanor came walking down a set of spiral stairs.

"Hey Scott, who's this?" The guy, Derek asked.

"This is Bella, Stiles older cousin and my sister in all but blood. I came here because I found out she's like us." Scott said.

"Like us how?" Derek asked. Scott reached into his pocket and pulled out my tail. My heart started to race. Where was this going? Derek looked at it then at me.

"You're a kitsune." He said simply. I took a step back in shock, my eyes were wide as saucers and my mouth was open slightly.

"How do you know that?" I asked a little harsh, my eyes narrowing. His eyes glowed cobalt blue. "Are you one too?" His blue eyes went back to green.

"No, I'm a werewolf. So is Scott here." Derek said, crossing his arms. I turned to Scott.

"Werewolf.." I breathed in shock. All of a sudden, a phone rang. Scott pulled his phone out and answered it.

"Hey…. No I was out eating with Bella… Yeah get the others and get to the loft. I've got one hell of a surprise." Scott said into the phone and hung up. "They'll be here in a few." Scott said. It was silent, but I had so many question.

"I know you have questions. So, fire away while we wait for the others." Derek said, leading me to a couch.

"So, do you guys have an alpha?" I asked.

"Scott's the alpha." Derek answered. I blanched at Scott who just shrugged and flashed his blood red eyes. I flinched a little, knowing my birth parents were killed by the alpha pack.

"What is it?" Scott asked worried, noticing my flinch. He turned his red eyes back to brown and they were now filled with concern.

"We should probably wait until the rest of your pack comes so I can explain." I told them. They nodded and we sat in a tense silence, waiting for the rest of them. I was sitting on the couch, wishing that it would swallow me whole right now.

I heard tons of footsteps and in came some familiar faces. "Stiles? Kira? Malia? Parrish? You're all in Scott's pack?" I exclaimed.

"What he told you?" Stiles said.

"Technically, he found out about me." I said.

"Found out about what?" Stiles paused. "Bella, you're starting to scare me. What the hell is going on?" I took a deep breath and flashed my eyes.

"I'm a kitsune." He stepped back in shock and almost fell over if it weren't for Malia and some other teenager.

"Another kitsune…" He muttered.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked.

"I'm a thunder kitsune." Kira said, flashing amber eyes. "And my mom is one too, but I never got to ask which one she is. Are you an ocean kitsune?" She asked.

"Yeah I am." I said. "And what about you guys." I said pointing to Malia, Parrish, and the other teenager.

"I'm a werecoyote." Malia said, flashing blue eyes.

"I don't know what I am, but I know it has something to do with fire." Parrish said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm Liam and I'm a werewolf." The teenager said, flashing gold eyes.

"I'm Lydia and I'm a banshee."

"Now Bella, can you please explain to us why you're a kitsune?" Scott said.

"You should all probably sit down for this." I said. We all sat on the couch and they all looked at me, waiting for me to start my story.

I took a deep breath and went on explaining, starting with my life in Forks when I met the Cullens. It took a while, but I finished that part and right now, Scott and Stiles were really angry. Scott looked on the verge of changing and Stiles looked about ready to punch to wall and break his hand.

"That asshole!" Stiles exclaimed, standing up and pacing. "I don't care if he's a vampire. I will get a branch of mountain ash, wrap it in holy water, and shove it up his-"

"Stiles.." Malia stopped him from pacing and rubbed his arms in comfort.

"Not to be rude or anything, but how does this explain you being a kitsune?" Lydia asked.

"On my 22nd birthday, Charlie told me that I was adopted and gave me a box of stuff about my biological parents. I took it to my apartment in Seattle and looked through it. Inside was my birth certificate, baby pictures, a picture of my parents, a Japanese dagger, black daggers, and a letter from my parents. It told me about how my parents were both part american and asian. It explained to me that I was a kitsune. And that I could use the daggers to summon powerful spirits called the Oni and to never ever summon a nogitsune, a dark kitsune. My parents are dead because a pack of alphas killed them when I was only a child. They performed a ritual on me to block my powers so that the alpha pack won't hunt me down. There was also a reversal spell in the letter to unblock my powers. I obviously used it and now I have to ability to control water." I finished.

"What were your parents names?" Kira asked.

"Hiro and Mia Hamada."

"Do you mind if I tell my mom about you?" She asked.

"I don't mind, do what you have to." I said.

"Wait, did you say an alpha pack killed your parents?" Scott asked. I nodded, confused. He and Derek exchanged a look. "Bella, the alpha pack came here one time and now only two of them are alive. The leader is no longer allowed here and the other is a good guys now and is out of town for a really long time."

"T-they came here?" I stuttered. He nodded. I breathed out and looked down to the ground, putting my hands to my head and thinking it over.

My parents killers came to this town and most of them were dead, the leader still out there and alive without a care in the world. Tears fell from my eyes slowly.

"Excuse me…" I said and walked out of the loft and downstairs. I stood outside and leaned against the wall taking deep breaths before I scream in rage and punch someone or something. I groaned and buried my face in my hands.

I stood straight and wiped the tears away. I heard the door open and out came Stiles. He saw my face and immediately walked up to me and pulled me in for a brotherly hug. I buried my face in his shoulder and let out the tears and sobs. Stiles didn't say anything, which I was grateful for. I just really needed a hug right now, and a shoulder to cry on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Scott's POV

Jesus… Bella's been through some tough stuff over the years. But she was able to get through it. I always knew she was strong. Stiles just went out to check on her, make sure she didn't run away or hurt herself or anyone.

"Poor Bella…" Kira said. I put my arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

"I can't believe someone as great as her could go through so much pain…" Lydia trailed off. Liam put his hand on her shoulder.

"And we'll be here to help her when she needs it." He said to her. Liam's right. We have to help her heal…

"Yeah, she has us, Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski, Deaton, and Melissa." Malia spoke up. Soon, Bella and Stiles came back up, but Stiles had his arm around her and was almost supporting her.

"She's really tired, guys. I think we should take her home." Stiles said. I nodded and picked Bella up bridal style. She didn't protest and rest her head on my shoulder. We walked back downstairs and I put her in the passenger seat of her car. Turning to Kira who followed me along with Stiles, Liam, and Malia.

"Can you drive her car Kira? I'll lead you guys there on my bike." She nodded with a small, and sad smile and took the keys, getting into the driver's seat.

I got onto my bike and gunned the engine, riding off with Kira in Bella's truck and Stiles in his jeep with Malia and Liam.

We all made it to Bella's house and while I got Bella out of the car, Kira unlocked the door and opened it for me. Liam and Stiles went through each door until they found her bedroom. I stepped in and set Bella on the bed, but I held her up a bit while Kira gently took off her jacket and Stiles took off her shoes. Kira placed a blanket on top of her and Stiles and I kissed her forehead.

The three of us left her room and I saw Liam inspecting the tank that held Bella's koi fish, Cujo.

"Liam, that's Bella's fish, Cujo." Stiles said, waving his hand.

"Isn't Cujo the name of that deadly, rabid man eating St. Bernard?" He asked.

"The very same." I said and Kira stepped up and fed Cujo. I smiled when I heard her laugh at Cujo eating the fish food.

"Should we stay here for the night? I mean, it is Friday so we don't have to worry about school." Liam suggested.

"Yeah, I think we should stay here. I am definitely not leaving Bella here alone while she is in her slightly weak state." Malia said bluntly, but you could hear that she genuinely cared about Bella. It must be her coyote side.

"Okay, we should call our parents, tell them we're staying here tonight." I took out my phone and the others did the same.

I text my mom that I was staying at Bella's tonight and that I would tell her about it later tomorrow. She said it was fine and that she would wait. I saw Stiles put his phone away, Kira still texting, Malia just hang up, and Liam still talking on the phone.

"Okay, my mom said it's okay to stay. But I got nothing to change into." Liam said.

"I'll run to my house real quick and get sweats for us. Kira, Malia, I'm sure you can grab something of Bella's." I told them. The two girls nodded and went off down the hall to get clothes.

I stepped out of the house and went to my house, jumping up into the window with ease and grabbing Stiles, Liam, and I sweats and shirts. Jogging back, I saw Malia was already dressed in red and black plaid pajama pants and a grey long sleeved shirt. Kira walked out in blue yoga pants and a grey shirt.

I tossed Liam and Stiles the clothes, the latter dropping it and then picking it back up and we went to get changed.


	5. IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

**VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!**

My dearest Readers,

Please forgive me for not updating for the past two months over the summer. I have not been able to get on wifi or my laptop very much because I am in Saipan helping my family. Last month we were here to help my grandfather who was really sick. Then it became for his funeral, and now it's my brothers first Hoy Communion and my Confirmation. I will be flying back to where I live very soon and I promise that I will update my stories as much as I can. With school coming up and me being a junior taking a few senior classes, it's gonna be tough. So I promise that I will work hard on my stories that you love oh so much. Again, I apologize for keeping you waiting, but I had very good reasons.

Sincerely, Maria. AKA Sharingan000


End file.
